


Queda de Combate

by Beija_Moeda



Series: Queda de Combate [1]
Category: Demônios - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Mafia - Fandom, Magia - Fandom, Policial - Fandom, Revelações - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Sobrenatural - Fandom, Sobrevivência - Fandom, comedia - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beija_Moeda/pseuds/Beija_Moeda
Summary: "Não me faça perder meu tempo."Célebre na arte da trapaça. Dylan está longe de ser um bom-menino. Quebra algumas regras para exercer outras atividades ilegais para si mesmo. Sem ligar para as consequências. Chega numa pacata cidade no Oregon. Confuso com as mudanças em sua rotina. Após o mais recente anúncio martírio chamado férias verão. Mas o caso é mais grave do que parece. Quando uma conspiração sinistra e ameaçadora aparece. Sem mencionar como tudo fica de cabeça para baixo. Quando Dylan presencia um assassinato durante um banquete sinistro á noite. Agora ele realmente precisa tomar uma atitude.Contudo este será um trabalho difícil. Seu caminho até lá é longo e sinuoso. Qualquer descuido de sua parte pode ser fatal. Mas Dylan não é qualquer um. Não se importa em ficar cara a cara com os segredos estranhos da cidade. Também não está nem aí para as regras. Mas quando o desconhecido bate á porta. Será preciso escolher entre resistir à tentação da manipulação. Ou lutar contra forças obscuras para conseguir o que deseja. Mesmo que um simples passo em falso possa significar à beira da destruição. Sorte o bastante não será o acaso.
Series: Queda de Combate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548328





	Queda de Combate

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história não me pertencem. Mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

_Calor _ de agosto houve persistido _ noite adentro. _ _Trovões_ rugiam sobre a cidade pouco movimentada. Ameaçando um dilúvio. Mas nada conseguiu desviar os olhos de _Dylan _ da casa. Quando a viu pela primeira vez. Sabia que estava numa fria. Não que alguém pedisse sua opinião sobre alguma coisa. Afinal não era algo que gosta de falar. Mas o bairro era mais bonito por ali. Pelo menos. Com calçadas mais largas cobertas por árvores. 

Dyl - Onde _NOS _ ESTAMOS? 

Perguntou Dylan com voz seca. 

_Bec - Lar doce lar. _

Falou _Becka. _Ergueu-se do banco da frente do carro. Pendurou uma mochila sobre o ombro e saiu do carro. Dylan a seguiu. Tirou como malas do banco traseiro. Puxar uma bolsa de viagem aos seus pés. Depois de fechar uma porta com força quando sair do carro. Esticou-se todo por um momento. Após sentir as pernas um pouco de bambu com uma longa viagem. 

Dyl - _lar doce lar? __Claro. __Todos vêm aqui por vontade própria. _

Falou outra vez com segurança. Becka parou no sombrio diante da porta de entrada. Com um sorriso que parece levemente forçado. 

Bec - _Vamos lá. Não_ é _tão ruim. _É uma _ casa vitoriana. _

Dyl - Mais um _motivo_ para me _preocupar! _

Quase exaltou-se Dylan. Seu olhar deslizou para como portas de um cinza desbotado. Estava gasto por causa do tempo. Seus únicos traços de pintura eram uma tinta de cor irreconhecível. Entre nas festas e ao redor das dobradiças. Mais estranhas eram flores de zínia que ainda desabrochavam. Contra qualquer lógica vegetal. Espalhadas num padrão aleatório pelos canteiros de terra preta ao lado da porta. 

Dyl - Que _ estranho. _

Falou Dylan para si mesmo. Ainda que sem interesse algum. 

Dyl - Elas ainda estão _vivas _ nesse _ verão. _

Enfiou as mãos com luvas sem dedos nos bolsos. Becka experimentou uma chave cheia de dentes na fechadura. Girando e empurrando uma porta fortemente com o ombro. Sua entrada dava para um saguão meio escuro. Pior era sua única janela na metade das escadas. Suas vidraças são deixadas como paredes com um brilho assustador. 

Bec - É _igualzinho _ como me _ lembro. _

Murmurou Becka. Sorria como se estivesse muito satisfeita.

Dyl - Um pouco mais _mórbido. _Mas _isso _ faz quanto _tempo? Cem anos? _

Observou Dylan. Passe a mão pela porta com pintura desgastada. Logo seu dedo encheu-se de poeira. 

Dyl - Esse lugar parece não receber uma limpeza á séculos. 

Olhou para Becka. Com o _pânico _ no rosto. 

Dyl - Podemos ir embora, _agora? _

Sugeriu esperançoso. Sua _mãe riu baixinho. _ Mas acabou não respondendo. Caminhou pelo saguão que conduz uma sala de jantar. Estava abarrotado com móveis adicionais. Com uma pequena geladeira. Sua grande mesa estava amontoada com algumas _caixas extras. _ _Cheias _ de _ diversos livros. Potes_ de _produtos químicos. Ferramentas antigas e objetos recuperados. _

Bec - Por que você não começa a levar suas _coisas _ para o seu _quarto? _

Sugeriu Becka. Colocou sua bolsa na mesa. Ignorando uma nuvem de poeira. Dylan pode ter uma noção do que estava assistindo. Observando o lugar. Mas ele não falou nada. Apesar de tudo. Não senti nada muito perto de gratidão. Afinal, uma mancha lilás desbotada sobre o seu olho esquerdo. Não deixe de esquecer a confusão que arrumou na escola.

_Bec - Dylan, querido. _

Chamou Becka enquanto ele estava em frente. Sua _voz_ era como um _ rio fluindo lentamente. Calorosa e forte. _ Com hum _leve acento_ Do _sul norte-americano. _

Dyl - O que foi?

Bec - Esta é uma _chance _ para _começar _ de _novo ... _ para todos _nós, certo? _ _Você _ vai _adorar _ este _lugar. Eu prometo. _

Falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo. Dylan concordou com má vontade. Sabia que todo o diálogo era tão formal. Era um ritual pelo qual eles tinham que passar. Afinal, ele pode ser capaz de dizer não. Mas Dylan não precisava ouvir o resto da história. De Que _ELE _ Não tinha SIDO _Expulso_ da _escola _ Só _Porque _ estavam se _Mudando. _Outro motivo para supostamente estar _ satisfeito. _Mas Dylan não estava. Não consegui fazer nada enquanto pensava no pequeno apartamento deles em _ São Francisco. _Desejo que seja uma _espécie_ de _férias estratégicas_ . _Não é_ uma _vida real. _

_Dyl - Não prometa uma coisa que você não pode cumprir. _

Falou para _ninguém _ em _especial. _Pendurado como malas no ombro e subiu duas lanças de escadas. Seu quarto fica em uma das extremidades do prédio. Bastante isolado. Saindo de um pequeno corredor. Com uma janela de onde avistava a floresta. Sua mobília inclui uma cama de solteiro. Com uma sólida cabeceira de carvalho. Cômoda e escrivaninha com estante. Tapetes de fundo e azulejos de cerâmica no banheiro. Suas paredes foram deixadas vazias. Era apenas uma tela em branco para alguém pintar. Só que Dylan não costuma mais personalizar seus próprios quartos. Não havia por quê. Já que viajava com pouca bagagem. Tinha aprendido a carregar seu senso de identidade consigo. 

_Dyl - Certo. _ _Mãos á obra. _

Falou para colocar como malas sobre uma cama. Chutou algumas caixas para um caminho. De modo a trancar a porta. Logo desfez as _malas. __Metodicamente. _Guardou sua escova. Pasta de dentes e o resto do material de higiene. Localizou como tomadas elétricas. Montar ou tocar _MP3 _ em seu nicho e posicionar os alto-falantes. Ligue a música bem alto. Torcia para o que atrai visitantes. Mas não funcionou. Isso era bom até certo ponto. 

_Dyl - Maravilha. _

Falou Dylan ao inclinar-se um pouco para frente. Passe os livros da caixa para um estante. _Restos da sua coleção que já é muito maior. _Arrumados em duas fileiras. _Era um número relativamente grande de livros de bolso. Cerca de uma dúzia de volumes caros e encadernados. Livros bastante manuseados. _Pelo menos a _maioria. _Becka falara que ele poderia trazer tudo. Menos os livros. Mas você não sabe que menino é tão problemático assim. 

_Dyl - Ninguém toca no meu tesouro._

Falou Dylan com um sorriso sombrio. Olhou ao redor quando terminar. Suas roupas ocuparam apenas três das seis gavetas. Seu computador para desempacotado e alojado sobre uma escrivaninha. Não havia telefone. Nem uma conexão de internet que possa encontrar. 

_Dyl - Que maravilha. _

Falhar ao puxar para trás os cabelos. Pegou o celular e apareceu para uma tela. Sem _sinal. _ Dylan praguejou baixinho e o devolveu ao bolso da calça jeans. Agora mesmo queria trancar a porta e desabar na cama. Mas não o fez. Estava acostumado a tratar das apresentações ou mais cedo possível. 

_Dyl - Mãe! _

Chamou Dylan. Fez uma curva em alta velocidade e desceu saltitando como as trilhas dos fundos. Chegando ao saguão no tempo de exibição do pessoal da transportadora. Andando de um lado para outro ao redor da casa. Mas não dava para ir além dos corredores. Estava um breu lá dentro. Não dava nem para ver um palmo adiante. Mesmo se Dylan quisesse. 

Dyl - O que aconteceu?

Quis sabre. Confuso porque não acenderam como luzes. Mas ninguém prestou atenção nele.

_Dyl - Ei!_

Falou um pouco mais alto. Aperte o interruptor da luz. Nada aconteceu.

_Dyl - Ah, é isso._

_\- Provavelmente está desconectado._

Falou alguém atrás dele. Dylan girou nos calcanhares. Quase derrubando Becka que empertigou. Como se trombou numa parede invisível.

_Dyl - Desculpe._

Falou automaticamente. 

_Bec - Não, tudo bem. _

Falou Becka ao puxar para trás os cabelos. Talvez com alguns fios grisalhos a mais do que no dia anterior. 

Bec - Aqui, fique com isso e vá até o _porão investigar. _ Vou pegar outra dessa no _carro. _

Empurrou uma lamparina na mão dele. Ficou parada por mais _um minuto. _ Antes de virar e ir embora. Dylan não disse nada. Apenas fez menção de sair. Passou pela sala e foi pelo corredor escuro. Até encontrar uma porta que fica bem abaixo das escadas. Dylan chegou mais perto. Podia sentir pelos seus braços se arrepiar. Não queria explorar a casa. Muito menos o porão. Alguma coisa pode estar morando lá dentro. Teriam muita sorte se não fosse um _urso. _Ou pássaros nos canos do aquecedor. Isso é aquele lugar que já teve um aquecedor. 

Dyl - Vamos logo com _ isso._

Falou Dylan. Mas assim que abriu a porta foi _atingido_ pelo _cheiro. Úmido e pungente. _Era o _cheiro _ de um _lugar _ há _muito fechado. _Com _pássaros_ de _pássaros __e podridão. _

_Dyl - Urgh._

_Gemeu _ ao _abrir_ o _ nariz. Descendo _ como _escadas sem pintura. _Deixando para trás ou para o _ primeiro andar. _ Tremendo enquanto balançava o _feixe _ de _luz fino_ da _Lamparina _ na Direção das _ vigas sombrias. Cobertas _ de _ teias de aranha. _Dylan percebeu que não perdeu nada se descesse. Mas os _cantos _ em que pisava _rangiam dramaticamente. _ De modo que ele tinha _medo _ de desabassem com seu _ peso._

_Dyl - Certo._

Falta ao chegar no _fim _ da escada. Caminhou pelo porão. Guiado pela luz da lamparina à procura de _caixa de energia. _ Mas o lugar era um _quarto enorme. _ _Gaiolas_ de _pássaros_ se espalham pelos _montes_ pelas vigas. Sacolas de roupas velhas estavam amontoadas atrás de um _manequim de costureira. Sozinho_ num _canto. _Com um _chapéu_ sobre sua cabeça _cheia de buracos. _

_Dyl - Uou! _

Falar ao dar uma cara com uma _ caixa de energia. _Não estava atento aos arredores. Afinal não havia muita _coisa_ na sala. APENAS Alguns _Rolos_ de _pano de Fundo desbotados. _Amontoados num canto _específico. _Quase _secreto. _Como se estivessem _escondendo algo. _ _Próximos_ a um _cavalo_ de _brique. _Feito de _madeira._

_Dyl - Mantenha o foco!_

Falou para si mesmo. Desesperado para _sair_ logo _dali. _Abriu uma _caixa de energia. _Apenas para ver que faltava tão _fusível._

_Dyl - Argh! Porra! _

_Bec - Ei, ei! _

_Ecoou _ a _voz _ de Becka pela escada. 

Bec - O que foi ?! 

Dyl - A _eletricidade não _ estava _desligada ..._ era tão um _ fusível! _

Falou Dylan bem alto.

Bec - _Ah,_ então era _isso ?! Fique aí! _ Vou ver o seu encontro com outro _fusível _ pela _ casa! _

_Gritou_ Becka lá de cima. Dylan ouviu quando ela atravessou o saguão. Abrindo caminho entre o pessoal da transportadora. Pisando no piso de madeira. Fechando portas depois de passar por elas. Até que não possa ouvir _nada. _Dylan _esperou_ que Becka voltasse. _Muito. _Mesmo quando não estava no porão da casa. _Sozinho. _Até ouvir uma _voz abafada _ atrás dele. _Falou algo_ que _ele_ não entendeu.

_Dyl - Mãe? _

_Chamou Dylan. _Sua voz parece _ muito suave. _ Até para ele mesmo. Mas ninguém respondeu. Tentou uma vez e mais outra. Até que o barulho abaixo dos seus pés ou parou. 

_Dyl - Cacete! _

Falou alarmado. Deu um passo para o lado. _Certificar-se_ de que _nada _ no chão parece com um _cadáver. _Afinal não queria _admitir _ que por um momento tinha pensado que fosse um _fantasma. _

_Dyl - Olha só. _

Continua ...


End file.
